Power conversion modules are used in numerous endeavors and generally involve converting alternating current to direct current (AC to DC), converting DC to AC, and may involve DC to DC conversions. An inverter is a particular type of power conversion device that is involved in converting DC energy from a battery or other power source to AC energy used by an electric motor. In such inverters and power conversion modules generally, high power semiconductor switches are used that often have a relatively shorter lifetime than other related components, and failure of such components can disable related systems, as well as damage related systems.